


My Immortal

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Trans!Hux [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Indicated Gender Dysphoria, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Hux, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only proper welcome back from a mission is a good fuck. Hux wishes he could give Phasma just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING // indicated gender dysphoria

The sound of her door opening had Phasma shooting upright, blaster held in her hand.

“Fuck!” Hux’s hands flew up, his eyes wide. “It’s _me_.”

Phasma relaxed, leaning over to put the blaster back under the bed with a yawn. “You scared me, Hux.” Her voice was dark, darker than the night that surrounded them and Hux shivered. “I thought you weren’t meant to be back from your mission until tomorrow?”

“I finished early. I just debriefed with Snoke.”

Phasma rolled over to watch Hux slipping his mass of clothes off, smiling at the sight of him. He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before slipping into bed, wrapping an arm around her. Phasma smiled softly, and nestled back, her hard shell breaking. They lay there in silence, her hand wrapping around the one he’d placed on her stomach, just relishing in each other’s company.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

Phasma rolled over, smiling softly at Hux in the dark of his quarters. Hux smiled back and leant in to gently press their lips together, wrapping his arm tighter around Phasma. Her hands pressed flat against his chest, leaning in as close as they could. Phasma gently tilted her head, deepening the kiss as she groaned, feeling fire running through her veins.

Hux gladly sat up, pulling away just long enough to run his hands up Phasma’s shirt, over her toned stomach and chest, over the top of her muscled shoulders as he helped her tug her shirt off. Immediately, he leant down, sucking on a nipple for a moment. Phasma whimpered a little, and Hux felt her hand wrap in the small length of hair he had, tugging here and there.

Slowly, Hux let his lip trail down, tugging her pajama shorts down as he relished in nipping and sucking the sensitive skin around her belly button.

Glancing up, Hux’s gaze met Phasma’s. Her normally bright blue eyes were darkened with lust and a soft shiver went through Hux’s slim frame. He was quick to kiss along her hips, pausing to suck and bite her right hip until he’d drawn a soft bubble of blood. He lapped it up with a noise of content.

“Hux...”

He looked up, smiling softly before he shifted around to kneel up. He was quick to pull her underwear down, and then he just leant back for a moment.

He didn’t understand it. Phasma was a _Goddess_ ; she was a beautiful warrior, and Hux was all too aware of the men on board the _Starkiller_ that appreciated her beauty. It made him jealous, drove him insane.

“Hux.”

He looked up, starting at her. Phasma was slightly worried, he could tell by the way she nibbled on her lips, ever so delicately, and Hux all but dived down to press their lips together. He knelt up again, resting a hand on her thigh with a soft smile, squeezing it as reassuringly as he could. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moon beams shining through the window, and Hux could have sworn she was glowing.

She always had been his angel.

“It’s nothing. Just... thinking too much.”

Without another word, Hux settled in between Phasma’s legs, letting his thumb press on her clit.

He heard the soft gasp and smirked a little, just rolling his thumb for the moment.

“Hux... we don’t have to if you’re feeling too-”

“Relax. I’m not feeling it. Besides, even if I were,” Hux stopped to lean in, flick his tongue through her fold, relishing in the gasp she made. “Your sounds, and the way you look when I do this are much too good to pass up.”

He watched her blush, and he smirked before shifting to wrap his hands around her thighs. He brushed her clit with his nose for a moment before he let his tongue do another few sweeps. He felt the muscles in her thighs tighten and smirked as best he could before he tilted his head back, lapping against her clit.

“F-Fuck...”

 _Fuck indeed,_ Hux thought, watching how her back arched ever so slightly, ever so _delicately_ off the bed. Her hand tugged his hair a little and he kept his tongue movements up, massaging her thighs gently.

He moved a hand to her, pressing a finger inside of her. Phasma cried out, a little breathless, as he curled the digit. He leaned back, taking thick heaves of oxygen as he smirked, thrusting his finger a little before pressing a second finger in.

He almost lost a handful of hair, and Hux smirked as he leaned up, pressing his lips down hard to Phasma’s, scissoring and twisting his fingers. They leant their foreheads together a moment, and Hux slowed his fingers a moment before he made his way back to her cunt.

Phasma was dripping, and Hux tried not to smirk as he lapped it up, feeling her body quivering, shaking under his touch. His spare hand reached up, finding one of her nipples, rolling the hardened nub between his fingertips. He slipped his tongue between his fingers, slipping it inside her, fucking her.

“H-Hux, fuck, I’m gonna...”

He was quick to let go of her nipple, his fingers finding her clitoris and he massaged it, rubbing the sensitive nub as hard as he dared.

With a scream of his name, Phasma came, breathing heavily, and Hux groaned softly, lapping her juices up. Her legs twitched as he caught her clit a few times, before Hux got up, collapsing into the bed next to her.

Hux found his legs were shaking and he could feel the dampness between his own legs.

Phasma knew it was there, and he felt her hand moving down his stomach, into his boxers. He closed his eyes tight, letting out a breathy whimper when her fingers rubbed over his clit.

His hips bucked up ever so slightly, but he could feel the poison running through his veins, feel the ugly, wicked liquid, thick through his blood and he reached out, grabbing her hand.

“I can’t.”

“We’ve done it before.”

“No, no Phasma, I _can’t_.”

Phasma was silent for a moment before she realised, leaning over to kiss him gently. “I'm sorry...”

"It's alright; it's not your fault." Hux grimaced and wrapped his arm around Phasma as she lay on his chest. He held her tightly, feeling the poison only get thicker when the _pectorial_ she was lying on gave an uncomfortable throb.

He grunted and gently pressed her to the side, frowning softly. He rolled over and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. He felt her lips smile against his cheek and he smiled weakly back, holding her tightly.

They lay there in silence, the sound of their heartbeats sending them to the oblivion of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Phasma was late back from her mission. It made Hux itch, and he lay in their shared bed, staring at the ceiling.

Phasma was never late; she was always early or she got there on the dot of her estimated arrival time, never a minute late, never a _second_ late.  
  
Hux rolled over, gritting his teeth. Something had more than likely gone wrong, if she were – he glanced at the clock – 7 hours, 47 minutes and 12 seconds, 13 seconds, 14 seconds. He tore himself away from the luminescent clock face, breathing heavily.  
  
Had the Resistance caught her? Had they found the Captain of the First Order and taken her immediately? What could possibly be happening to her right now? Were they torturing her? Could they be using her so that the Force Sensitive girl can test her mental capacities? Or would they just have Skywalker rip her apart for the information they needed?  
  
Tears welled in his eyes as he rolled over, taking a sharp breath.  
  
For the first time in a long time, he wished he had the Force. He wished he could reach out like Ren did with such grace and ease. He wished he could wrap his mind around Phasma’s, provide her with some comfort whilst the Resistance tore her apart and – Hux shot upright as the door opened, panting hard.  
  
Phasma stood there with a smile and Hux broke down sobbing, throwing himself at her.  
  
“Hey, hey...” Her arms looped around him and their lips met in a desperate – on Hux’s end – kiss.  
  
“I-I thought that the Resistance might have captured you... I feared that you were in danger... I was about to go ask Ren to search for you...”  
  
Phasma smiled and let her hand slip up Hux’s back, brushing through his hair, and then back down to rest on the small of his back. “I’m so sorry... I guess my message never sent through. I stopped to get you a present.”  
  
Hux tilted his head a little, and Phasma smirked softly. “Go lay down.”  
  
Hux hesitated but did as he was told. Phasma stayed clothed as she moved forward, giving him a stern look. His eyes shut immediately, and her hands gently started removing his clothes. He started getting more nervous, especially when her hands found the hem of his boxers and he jerked upright, breathing heavily.  
  
“Phasma.”  
  
“Trust me.” She looked up at him and Hux saw nothing but honesty in her eyes. She wasn’t trying to trick him, nor was she doing anything more than pulling his boxers off.  
  
Slowly, he closed his eyes and lay back down, shaky hands clenching in the sheets.  
  
His boxers were tugged down over the globes of his arse, and then they were being dragged over his thighs and then they were on the floor.  
  
Self-consciousness hit him like a brick wall as he felt Phasma’s finger slip inside his cunt, and he whimpered, squirming.  
  
“Phasma!”  
  
“Relax; shh I swear its okay. I just need to get you a little wet.” Her lips were there, moving along the line of his thigh and Hux silent resigned himself to feeling her fingers pressing into him. Closing his eyes, he focused on her, focused on her and her fingers – and then she pressed against that little spot that made his back arch and him to whimper and whine.  
  
Hux could _feel_ Phasma’s smirk.  
  
She rubbed against it a few more times, enough to make Hux’s mind dizzy before he fingers finally pulled out, causing him to whine at the loss.  
  
“Lift your legs up for me...”  
  
He did as she said and he felt cold leather slip up his legs. She paused at his thighs and then he felt something press into him, causing him to whimper a little. The sound of metal clicking was there, and Hux felt it secure tightly around his hips.  
  
Phasma was careful helping him up, and slowly, he found his feet, standing.

Hux looked down at the leather harness tight around his waist and took a breath. A silicon cock hung there, 7 inches in length, and rather thick in girth. He shifted, and took a breath as something inside his cunt moved – rather pleasurably. He glanced up at Phasma, eyes wide.  
  
There was the hint of a smirk on her face as she slowly started removing her underclothes – Hux realised with a jolt that she had taken most of her armour off before she got here.  
  
He was quick to tug his own shirt off, hesitating before leaving his binder on. Phasma lay down on the bed and Hux descended, pressing his lips to her stomach before he slid further down the bed. The dildo caught on the bed, moving that little thing inside of him and he had to take a moment, shifting his hips just for the movement that was making him groan.  
  
After a few seconds, he shook his head and shifted so he was laid out between Phasma’s thighs, tongue rubbing against the sensitive nub of her clit. Her back arched underneath him and Hux was quick to grip onto her thighs, moving his tongue carefully. He opened his eyes, watching her as her head tilted back.  
  
She whimpered as he stopped moving his tongue, pressing herself down against his face.   
  
Hux let go of one of her thighs, fingers slipping into her dripping entrance. She groaned as he scissored them, lightly thrusting them into her as she moaned out. He felt her muscles tensing around his fingers and he pulled his hand free.  
  
Phasma was breathing heavily, a soft sheen of sweat coating her body. She watched him a moment, blushing as he delicately licked her juices from his hand before he shifted back up the bed, leaning down to kiss her. One leg wrapped around his waist and Hux leaned up just enough to line up.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Phasma nodded – Hux wasn’t sure if she were able to articulate – and then he buried the dildo deep inside her, groaning as he felt the movement in his own cunt.  
  
They both took a moment to adjust, breathing heavily, and Hux let his head drop down to watch Phasma. “Wh-What’s inside?”  
  
“Just a piece of rubber. It’s all hygienic, don’t worry...”  
  
Hux nodded and took a second before he carefully moved his hips, pulling the silicone out of Phasma and slamming it back in with a swift movement. Her head threw back against the pillows and Hux knew he had lost her.  
  
He grunted, starting off at a steady pace, closing his eyes to relish in the feeling of her other leg wrapping around his waist, locking around his back, holding him there. His started moving his hips a little faster, making sure his thrusts were sharper, harder, and Phasma whined under him, shifting around, long arms reaching up for her slim fingers to curl in the small amount of hair he had.  
  
Hux took the opportunity to lean down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, pinning her down. He let his hips stop moving a moment, losing himself in the kiss, before Phasma squeezed his hips with her legs, prompting Hux to find a rhythm again.  
  
He finally pulled back for air, letting his head fall, his chin against his chest, panting as he started picking the pace up once more. Leaning down, Hux caught one of Phasma’s nipples in his mouth, sucking softly, nibbling as gently as he dared. He listened to her cry his name out.  
  
Her voice was _dripping_ lust, and Hux felt heat coiling in his stomach. He groaned softly, his entire body jolting as something rubbed against that spot in his cunt, making him whimper and freeze, before he shifted around, trying to get it to rub against it again.  
  
Phasma lay there, panting before Hux started thrusting once more, grunting. He could feel her heels moving on the small of his back as her toes curled, prompting Hux to lean down and kiss her hard.  
  
He slowed his thrusting down a little, dropping a hand to rest on her pelvis, allow his thumb to reach down and brush against her clit, making her gasp into his lips. She whined, tugging on his lips, and Hux gently rolled his thumb, applying just the right amount of pressure.  
  
He leaned back, watching Phasma arch her back, screaming his name, coming undone underneath him.  
  
Hux started thrusting again, riding her through his orgasm before he panted, and moved to pull out. Phasma didn’t unlock her ankles.  
  
“Keep going,” she smiled and rested her hand on his cheek, brushing over his lips with her thumb. “Finish yourself.”  
  
Hux grunted and started thrusting hard again, panting harder each time the rubber inside of him pressed against that one spot. His eyes clenched shut and his hips started jerking of their own accord and then he came hard, crying out as he struggled to keep himself up.  
  
His juices caught the plastic that the dildo was attached to, and he felt it spray back, rushing down his thighs. It made him groan and shiver, and he collapsed into the bed.

-xox-

Phasma shifted them around, carefully unlatching the harness and just chucking it to the floor. They could sterilise it and put it away later, but for now, both of them were too limp-limbed to do anything.  
  
Hux rested back on the pillows, wrapping his arm around Phasma as she rested her head on his chest. Hux’s fingers drifted across her shoulder blades as they pulled the blankets up and Hux eventually tugged himself away to struggle out of his binder, breathing properly for the first time in a few days.  
  
Phasma rested her head on his collar bone, making sure not to press against a _pectorial_.  
  
“Thank you... thank you for everything.”  
  
“I thought you might like it... no need to thank me.”  
  
Hux looked down at her, smiling as their legs tangled together and Hux sighed softly, pressing a kiss to her lips.   
  
They lay there in silence; eyes closed against the darkness around them, and slowly fell asleep – a pile of sweat-covered bodies and slightly-awkward limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash
> 
> I blame my trans!Hux rp account for this one.
> 
> \----
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
